L86 LSW
The BAE Systems L86 Light Support Weapon (LSW) is a Light Machine Gun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, where it made its first and only appearance so far. History Both the L85A2 Rifle and L86A2 Light Support Weapon originate from the British SA80 weapons program of the 1980's. Whereas the original L85A1 was to replace the FN FAL as the primary service weapon for British infantry, the L86A1 was originally intended to replace the venerable Bren in the role of the squad automatic weapon. Since the upgrade to A2 standard however, the L86 is now primarily used as a designated marksman's rifle. Much like its assault rifle counterpart, the L86A2 LSW is built in a bullpup configuration and is chambered for 5.56x45mm NATO ammunition. Though both usually come equipped with the SUSAT optical sight by default, they can also make use of their default ironsights should the need arise. An increasing number of weapons have been rebuilt to incorporate a Picatinny Rail, allowing them to accomodate a variety of other modifications (such as a Red Dot Sight or an ACOG). Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The L86 LSW makes its first, and so far, only appearance, as a Light Machine Gun in Modern Warfare 2. It appears in both the campaign and multiplayer modes with a 100-round drum magazine and ironsights. Uniquely, when the ACOG Scope attachment is equipped, it takes the appearance of the British SUSAT sight. In singleplayer, the L86 makes its only appearance in the mission Loose Ends. Three of them (complete with SUSAT sights) can be found in the room next to the kitchen on the first floor of the house. Another L86, with ironsights only, can be found in the basement. In multiplayer, the L86 is one of two already-unlocked light machine guns, and the primary weapon for the default Overwatch class. Notes The L86 LSW has one of the highest damages per second of any weapon in the game. At close range its damage per second is beaten only by the shotguns, the G18 and MP5K, and is equal to the TAR-21 and Vector. The L86 LSW has the highest damage per second at long range, and is able to kill in two shots with Stopping Power or three shots without it. Out of all of the LMGs, the L86 has the second fastest reload time, after the AUG HBAR. However, the L86 has heavy recoil when firing in full-auto and its iron sights are generally disliked. Like other LMGs, it also suffers from a slow ADS draw time, although this can easily be mitigated with the Sleight Of Hand perk. Firing in bursts or even semi-automatic shots can make the L86 more accurate at longer ranges and make it easily capable of racking up kills on maps with tight alleyways where suppressing fire is often needed. File:l86_6.png|L86 LSW File:L86iron_6.png|Iron Sights File:L86withscope.jpg|The L86 with SUSAT scope Weapon Attachments *Grip (Marksman I) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight(60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope / SUSAT (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) Trivia * Although technically a 100-round drum magazine would fit into the L86 LSW, such magazines are plagued with feed problems. This would be further exacerbated by the bulk of the magazine itself, which would get in the way of the shooter's arm. * It also has incorrect iron sights and cocking handle; the cocking handle shown was used by the old, now redundant L86 (it has since been replaced by a crescent shaped tab), and the profile of the ironsights is extremely low (nearly flush to the weapon's frame), suggesting that in order to be properly used, the shooter must tilt his head a full 90 degrees in order to see through them properly. *The pickup icon shows the L85 infantry rifle, rather than the L86 LSW. However in the Museum, the correct pick-up icon is used. *The L86 LSW is also one of the few weapons where an attached Heartbeat Sensor will be fully visible when aiming down the sight. *It is unknown how Russian mercenaries/Ultranationalists would have L86 LSWs as seen in Loose Ends. The L86 LSW is not a surplus weapon, and it is used exclusively by the British Armed forces. However the game is set many years in the future, and it may have become a surplus weapon by that time. *The sound of the L86 firing sounds highly similar to the Dragunov from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It is most likely that Infinity Ward took the sound byte from the Dragunov and used the same sound repeatedly to make the Fully Automatic sound on the L86 LSW. In reality, these two weapons sound nothing alike. *The grip is present behind the trigger grouping, as it should be - yet the player model holds it as if it weren't there. This can be easily seen on the Create-A-Class picture. References Category:Weapons Category:British Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:LMGs Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer